Penelope Reagan Alexander
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: Cath finally sees her mom again, but not the way she expected.


**OMGIZZLE peeps, I'm writing more fan fiction! But this time, for Fangirl (which, by the way, is in my top five favorite books)!**

**I know most of you are waiting for Be My Light and Fax Drabbles, but don't worry, I've been writing a lot this week so expect maybe one more update.**

**This fic was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but I ended up wanting to make it multi-chapter, sooooooooo yeaaaaaah…**

**I know there aren't a lot of Fangirl fan fiction readers, but if I got some feedback on this that would be awesome.**

**Summary: Cath finally sees her mom again, but not the way she expected.**

"I can see the head!" the female doctor exclaimed.

"Push Cath, push!"

Cath gripped Levi's hand harder in hers. "I'M FUCKING PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

Despite his wife's cursing, Levi grinned brightly. Soon, very soon, he would be a father. A _father_. It was so hard for Levi to wrap his head around that. _You married Cath. She is having your kid. You are about to be a father, _ he thought over and over.

Levi gave Cath's knuckles a reassuring kiss. "You're almost there, sweetheart."

Cath glanced quickly back up at him, a quick look of adoration in her eyes before she squeezed them close as another contraction hit.

"It hurts, Levi, it hurts so much." Cath complained, out of breath.

"It'll be okay. It'll all be over soon." Levi gave her hand a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay." he repeated more to himself than Cath.

"Doctor, how much-" he was cut off by a high pitched wail and the exclamation of the doctor.

"A healthy baby girl!"

Levi felt his eyes well up with tears. _A healthy baby girl,_ The doctor's voice repeated in his head.

Everything after that was a blur. The new baby was rushed off to be weighed and measured, as well as be washed and checked for any problems.

Soon the nurse came back with a small bundle of flesh and pink blanket into the hospital room.

"Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander," the nurse whispered, carefully putting the newborn in Cath's waiting arms.

The nurse then exited the room, giving the new family of three some privacy.

"She has your eyes," Cath murmured softly. "And your adorable face."

Cath was indeed right. The baby stared up at them sleepily as they gazed back at her, taking in her clear blue eyes and the light tuft of hair sticking up haphazardly on her head.

"She has your hair," Levi murmured just as softly, playing with Cath's brownish-reddish hair.

"Hmmmm…" Cath hummed happily.

"What should we name her?" Cath asked after a while.

"We could do what your mom did," he suggested playfully. "Name this kid Isa and the next one Bella."

Cath punched his shoulder playfully.

"Come on. I mean it." Cath insisted.

"What about Penelope?"

"You want to name our first child after some fictional Simon Snow character?"

"Cather, I remember the day you would kill someone if they called Penelope "some fictional Simon Snow character." Penelope is just as important as Baz or Simon!"

Cath pondered on the suggestion for a moment.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?"

"Really."

"Penelope it is then."

"Penelope Reagan Alexander."

If Levi was drinking something, he would have definitely spit it out. "Why Reagan?"

"Reagan was very crucial in us getting together. Plus, I like the way it flows together."

Before Levi could argue, the nurse popped her head in. "There are some people in the waiting room. Do you want me to send them in?"

They both nodded politely and turned back to their current task; adoring Penelope Reagan Alexander.

"She's beautiful."

They both looked up in unison to see Wren, Cath's dad, and Levi's parents crowded around the foot of the hospital bed.

Wren was the first to step forward.

"May I hold her?"

Cath carefully handed her baby to her twin.

Wren had definitely matured over the year. She eventually got over the whole drinking thing and managed to graduate college with a three point four GPA. She had changed her look as well. Her hair had grown, no longer in a pixie cut but shoulder length, and she had decided to start wearing glasses. She eventually got a job at an advertising company.

It was getting easier to tell the two apart.

Cath had kept her hair the length she had in college, but had started wearing contacts because it was too much of a hassle to keep track of glasses and be a high school English teacher at the same time.

Penelope was passed from Wren to her dad, then to Mr. Alexander who made a show of crying that he was too old to be a grandfather, and finally to Mrs. Alexander, who handed it back to Levi.

The next group of people to come in consisted of Levi's siblings, who oohed and ached over the baby like it was a shiny museum relic.

It was eventually Reagan who shoved the squealing sisters out of the room.

She sidled up to the bed and peered at the baby before smiling form ear to ear.

"What'd you guys name her?" she asked curiously.

"Penelope Reagan Alexander."

The room fell silent as tears started to spill over Reagan's high cheekbones.

"You gave your baby my name?"

"Yeah, since you were the one who brought us together and all."

Reagan gave a shaky laugh and hugged all three of them before exiting the room in happy tears.

After Reagan's exit, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Cath asked, looking up at Levi. He simply shrugged and went to open the door.

A voluptuous woman with flowing blonde hair entered the room.

"Laura?"

**OMGIZZLE a cliffhanger! I'm so sorry, don't hate me. But it's actually 2 am and I'm afraid I won't be able to stay awake for school tomorrow sooooo…**

**I heard some schools have a delay, which I think is totally epic.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


End file.
